ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Bonds That Never Die
de:Ruf des Gewissensfr:Un périple sans retour Length of Jugner Ivy |title=Honorary Knight of the Cardinal Stag |repeatable=No |reward=Behemoth Horn |previous=The Price of Valor |next= Mission: Crossroads of Time Quest: Songbirds in a Snowstorm |cutscenes= }} Walkthrough *Talk to Rholont in Southern San d'Oria (S) (E-7). At the conclusion of the cutscene you will receive Letter to Count Aurchiat. *After receiving orders, go to Pashhow Marshlands (S) and head to the Shimmering Pondweed at (G-6) for a cutscene. The quest will now be flagged in your log. **If you have a high-level White Mage, you can speed up the next two cutscenes by switching to it and casting Recall-Pashh and Recall-Jugner. *Next you will be told to go to Jugner Forest (S). Head to (F-10) and inspect the Overgrown Mushrooms for a cutscene. You'll find them along the road as you move south and west. **NOTE: Make sure your inventory is not full yet, because if you cannot receive the hatchet, you have to watch the entire CS again and cannot log the Key Item, even if you have your own hatchet. *Thereafter, use the Hatchet given to you on a Logging Point in the area to receive a Length of Jugner Ivy. (List of possible locations: Logging Map) **It is recommended that you bring along an extra hatchet or two in case the hatchet that you are given breaks. **The chance of getting the Length of Jugner Ivy from a logging point is high, but NOT 100%. **A full inventory is recommended when logging for the Length of Jugner Ivy, as it allows you to keep using the same logging point until you get the key item. **You do NOT need to get the CS from the Overgrown Mushrooms again even if you zone or logout. *Return to the Overgrown Mushrooms in Jugner Forest (S) for another cutscene. *Go to the lower right corner of (F-7) to check the Mossy Stump for a cutscene. *After the cutscene, inspect the Mossy Stump again to enter a battlefield. **There is a battlefield time limit of 30 minutes. **You may enter with a party of 6 people. **Buffs are removed upon entry, excluding Food Effects. **Trusts are dismissed upon entry but can be re-summoned inside. **Experience is lost if you die. **Reraise is lost upon being kicked from the battlefield. **You must re-obtain the Length of Jugner Ivy if you fail the battlefield, but there isn't a 1 Vana'diel day restriction like other battlefields, you can obtain it immediately and try again. You do not need to check the Overgrown Mushrooms before or after re-obtaining the Length of Jugner Ivy. **Everyone in the party must possess the Length of Jugner Ivy or have previously completed this quest to enter the battlefield. *The mission objective of this battlefield is to kill the Young Behemoth. **Roughly 18,000HP. **Relatively weak hits, 10-30 shielded, 60-90 unshielded on a decently geared paladin. ***Has decent Accuracy; hit an Item Level NIN about 75% of the time. **Has a strong Additional Effect: Lightning Damage effect on attacks, which seems to disappear when it uses Thunderbolt. *** Quite posibly a non elemental effect or not affected by magic resistance/ magic defense. 90-108 damage per activation with 0 Mdef and thunder resist, and 90-108 Damage per activation with +180 thunder resist & +20 Mdef. **Frequently uses Thunderbolt which is aoe stun (used almost everytime after a blue magic spell was used on it). **Frequently uses Shock Wave (cone attack that goes through shadows and has a mild knockback effect). Damage dependant on the number of times it uses Howl (varies 90~900). **His TP move Howl seems to boost the damage dealt by Shock Wave. As the fight progresses the Young Behemoth will begin spamming Howl. It seems to have a cumulative effect (like stacking Boost) accounting for the increased damage dealt by Shock Wave. Dispel is recommended. ***Dispelling Howl had no effect on shockwave damage. Damage done, though, was related to the number of Howls used between each shockwave. **Has somewhat high defense. **Has very high evasion. (ACC food for melee a must). ***His evasion will not be an issue to an Item Level character. **Has little to no MDB, nukes do full damage. The average Thunder IV did ~880 for 5% HP. * After you have won the Battlefield, you will receive another cutscene. * Afterward, report to Rongelouts N Distaud (S) (I-9) in Southern San d'Oria (S), and get your Reward. Category:Quests Category:Crystal War Quests